Ahora Soy Fantasma
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Sam hubiera caido del andamio y Carly hubiera sobrevivido? Freddie, Carly, Wendy y Gibby pueden ver a Sam… como fantasma. Sam tiene una misión, y no va rendirse.
1. Me Muero

**He aqui yo con una traduccion, la original es iBecome a Ghost de Amanda Robin Joyce. Disfruten :D**__

_**Disclaimer: **__Lo siento, nada!_

_**Summary: **__Que hubiera pasado si Sam hubiera caido del andamio y Carly hubiera sobrevivido? Freddie, Carly, Wendy y Gibby pueden ver a Sam… como fantasma. Sam tiene una misión, y no va rendirse._

_**Nota: **__No puse la escena de la muerte, lo siento por los capitulos cortos. _

_**Carly POV**_

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Por un minuto, ella me ayudaba a volver al andamio, salvando mi vida. Y después ella… ella…

Estabamos en el hospital. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, furiosa conmigo misma por todo lo que hice. Era _mi _culpa y todo el mundo sabía eso. Es por eso que nadie se atrevia a hacer contacto visual conmigo, lo que me hizo sentir horrible – _Especialmente_ porque Sam y yo no pudimos reconciliarnos. Todos en el hospital – yo, Spencer, Dave, Fleck y todos los que estaban presentes en los últimos diez minutos - Tratabamos de contener las lágrimas. Bueno, casi todos. Freddie, que estaba sentado a un lado de mi, simplemente dejo las lágrimas correr por su rostro. El miró al suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran al piso. Wendy y Gibby estaban ahi. Nadie de la familia de Sam estaba presente, me pregunté por qué. Pam era demasiado perezosa para ver a su hija, o para al menos llamar a Melanie, su otra hija, para que venga en su lugar. Pero Sam estaba en el hospital, posiblemente al borde de la muerte. Yo no pensaba que su madre seria capaz de dejarla sola después de lo ocurrido.

"…que lindo!" Una chica estaba hablando por telefono, caminando hacia nosotros. Traté de identificar de quien se trataba. "Shh, estoy en… Qué? … Si, el hospital" Era Wendy! Cómo pude olvidar su chillona y chismosa voz? Ella y Sam siempre fueron buenas amigas, especialmente cuando Wendy era una chica mala. "Oh mi Dios, no puede ser! … Mira, realmente me tengo que ir, no quiero parecer grosera. … Oh, Dios Santo, Miranda! No, realmente me tengo que ir. Que tal si la familia de Sam está ahi y…eh?" Wendy comenzó a reir a carcajadas "Eso es muy embarazoso, pero realmente me tengo que ir. …Qué? …Quien creiria eso, Anne?... Muy bien, le diré a Carly… Bien!... Adios." Después Wendy apareció a la vista y terminó la llamada, poniendo su PeraPhone en el bolsillo. Nos saludó y tomó el asiento vacio a un lado de Freddie, sin palabras.

Cuando Wendy estaba fuera de la vista, parecía feliz y burbujeante, Como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, viendola ahora, sé que ya ha sido picada por la noticia. En su rostro se notaba que estaba preocupada, sus ojos y mejillas estaban rojos por llorar (Por alguna razón, cuando Wendy llora, sus mejillas se vuelven rojas). Y no se habia molestado en limpiar las manchas causadas por sus lágrimas. Siento mucha lastima por ella. De nuevo, esto es mi culpa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, lo cual me molestó un poco. Despues, Wendy habló.

"Hola, chicos"

Todos murmuraron saludos y agradecimientos, después hubo otro silencio. Esta vez, yo lo rompí. "Wendy, no pude evitar escuchar que hablabas por telefono con Miranda" Le dije "Y dijiste que me dirias algo. Qué era, extactamente?" Creí que Miranda Trainor era una buena persona y nos daría información útil (tiene un puesto en el periodico escolar), asi que queria escuchar lo que dijo.

"Oh, Anne solo estaba bromeando" Dijo Wendy "Ella me dijo una mentira _enorme, _diciendo que cuando el tío de Jake Krandall murió, el comenzó a ver su fantasma cuando dormía."

Ella me acaba de hacer sentir triste. _"Cuando el tío de Jake Krandall __**murió**__" _Por qué tuvo que decir eso? Esa palabra de maldiciones.

"Oh, lo siento Carls, no quize…"

"No, esta bien…" Yo esnifé, poniendo mi cara en mis manos. Por qué tuve que causar todo eso? Pude haberme reconciliado con Sam antes… antes de que subieramos al andamio. Por qué dejamos que Fleck y Dave arruinaran _nuestra _amistad?

**Freddie POV**

Había silencio. Lagrimas salían de mis ojos, mis odios escuchaban lo que Carly y Wendy decían, mi nariz olfateando las pildoras en la fruta casera que preparó mi madre, preguntandome si Sam está bien. Silenciosamente.

Culpé a Fleck y a Dave por esto. Todavía parecian estar discutiendo. Aún sabiendo que este no es el momento.

"Todo esto fue tu culpa, Dave" Espetó Fleck

"Por qué me estas culpando a mi?" Siseó Dave, tratando de mantener su voz calmada. Lo estaba intentando, pero estaba llegando a su límite. No puedo culpar a los chicos. Pero también estoy realmente molesto.

"Porque tuviste que poner muy tenso a tu padre"

"SABES QUÉ? TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!" Gritó Dave muy molesto. "ES TU CULPA PORQUE TU LO HICISTE Y SABIAS LO FURIOSO QUE SE PONE MI PADRE CUANDO OCURRE ESE TIPO DE COSAS, PERO DE TODOS MODOS LO HICISTE! Y SABES QUÉ? NO VOY A VOLVER A TRABAJAR CONTIGO!"

Los chicos pararon. Yo limpié mis lagrimas, esperando a saber que pasaría después. Dave levantó su puño. Antes de que pudiera dañar a Fleck, una enfermera caminó con una sonrisa hacia nosotros, como si todo estuviera bien.

"Buen dia a todos" Dijo ella. "Vaya, parece que hay una familia muy grande aquí! Mi nombre es Catherine Brasslake; mucho gusto. Están aquí por… Cam Pickett, cierto? No, esperen… Sam Puckett. No puedo leer bien la letra del doctor, disculpen. Entonces, Sam Puckett?

Hubo un gran silencio y Fleck y Dave tomaron sus asientos. Spencer y mi madre asintieron al mismo tiempo. Luego Spencer añadió: "Si, Sam Puckett"

"Todo lo que les puedo decir es que la chica luchó" Dijo la enfermera "Ella lo intentó, pero…" Catherine se encogió de hombros. Todos sabiamos lo que queria decir.

Todos se miraban, completamente silenciosos. Fui el primero en hacer un sonido, y jamás se imaginarian que sonido fue ese.

Yo… yo lloré por Sam Puckett. Era un impotente llanto, y cada vez que alguien me dio una palmadita en la espalda, sólo les restó importancia. Pronto, Carly estaba llorando conmigo, luego le siguió Wendy, Gibby y Spencer. Me pregunté por qué Gibby estaba llorando, pues Sam siempre era mala con el. Fleck nos miró, luego Dave. Los dos se abrazaron, llorando en los hombros del otro. Pensé las razones por las que lloraban, ellos tenian poco de haber conocido a Sam. Pero, cada vez que alguien conoce a Sam, ella causa una impresión permanente en esa persona, dejandolos pensando que ellos jamás conocerian a una persona igual a ella.

_Por qué estaba llorando? _Me refiero a que, desde que conocí a Sam, hemos sido enemigos. Me refiero a que, con el pasar de los años he ayudado a Sam con sus problemas, especialmente con aquellos los que involucraban a Carly, pero nunca nos habiamos considerado amigos. Entonces, por qué estaba llorando? Supongo que por la misma razon por la cual Fleck y Dave lo hacen: Sam dejó una marca permamente en mi interior, como si estuviera diciendo: "No te molestes en tratar de olvidarme, no puedes".

Me limpié las lagrimas, esperando tener una apariencia 'fuerte', hasta que me di cuenta de que todos me estaban viendo. Fleck, Carly, Dave, Wendy, Gibby, Spencer ... todos, incluyendo las recién llegadas: Pam y Melanie Puckett. Todos me estaban lanzando unas miradas y apariencias 'fuertes'. Por qué lo hacen? Sam acaba de _morir._

Después me di cuenta: Yo fui el primero en eomenzar a llorar y el último en terminar. "Freddie, estás bien? Susurró Carly.

"Sam acaba de morir, por qué lo estaría?"

"Bueno, Sam y tu siempre fueron enemigos"

"Solo porque actuabamos como enemigos no significa que fueramos enemigos" Espeté furioso (Pero con calma), irritado por su comentario. "Ella era tu mejor amiga, deberias estar llorando más."

"Diez minutos, Fredward, de no dejar de llorar" Dijo Gibby con suavidad.

"Diez qué?" Estaba sorprendido. Estaba tan triste por Sam como para llorar durante tanto tiempo?

"Minutos" Respondió Wendy "Diez minutos enteros de ti sollozando 'Whaaa,Whaaa,Whaaa'. Tanto la extrañas?" Wendy tocó gentilmente mis mejillas con mano suave, pero yo la empujé un poco agresivamente.

"Si, ya extraño así, ahora deja de tocarme" Susurré enojado.

"Oh, Okey" Wendy se veía algo herida, pero la ignoré. Carly solo sacudió su cabeza y Gibby suspiró.

"Yo, uh, yo supongo que no hay razón para que nosotros nos quedemos, verdad?" Dijo alguien, pero no me molesté en identificar su voz o mirar a mi alrededor; yo solo miraba al suelo, molesto conmigo por alguna razón.

Otros murmuraron de acuerdo, y de alguna manera terminé yendo a Los Licuados Locos, aunque no tenia ganas de tomar muchas cosas, asi que me fui a casa. Mi madre no habló y, sorprendentemente, no me obligó a tomar un baño anti-piojos. Solamente me miró una vez y suspiró, como si quisiera decir _Pobre de mi hijo, debe extrañarla demasiad. _No quize entablar una conversación y eventualmente fui al estudio de iCarly. Para mi sorpresa, Spencer no estaba en el apartamento. No me sorprendí por ver a Carly en el estudio.

"Hola, Freddie, cómo estás?" Carly me sonrió, pero era obvio que como solo ver su cara se podria notar que estaba triste y se sentía miserable por lo ocurrido.

"Estoy pensando"

"Sobre Sam, iCarly o ambos?"

"Ambos"

"Qué haremos, Freddie?"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Deberiamos … acabar con iCarly y no decir porqué terminamos con el show? Deberiamos decirles a los fans lo que ocurrió? Simplemente deterner iCarly?" Carly me lanzó una mirada que demostraba urgencia, como si esperaba que le dijera algo.

"Yo … No lo sé, Carly" Los dos nos dimos un abrazo y yo sentí que ella estaba disfrutando un poco demasiado, así que lo rompí.

Pero enserio… qué va a ocurrir con iCarly?


	2. Tengo que preguntarle algo a Wendy

**Hola chicos! Me gustó que les gustó la historia. Como ya dije, este fic es una traduccion de iBecome a Ghost de Amanda Robin Joyce, una de las mejores historias que he leído. Sigan alimentandome con sus reviews :p**

_**Disclaimer:**__Lo siento, nada!_

_**Summary:**__Que hubiera pasado si Sam hubiera caido del andamio y Carly hubiera sobrevivido? Freddie, Carly, Wendy y Gibby pueden ver a Sam… como fantasma. Sam tiene una misión, y no va rendirse._

_**Nota:**__No puse la escena de la muerte, lo siento por los capitulos cortos._

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy POV<strong>

Cada vez que pensaba sobre eso, me sentia aun peor.

Te preguntas en qué estaba pensando? Bueno, me imaginaba como él – Freddie – se sintió cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo estabamos viendo, como si fuera un loco. Sam Puckett _murió, _por el amor del jamón! Yo realmente quería que se echara a llorar en mi hombro, pero traté de esconderlo mirandolo fijamente. Personalmente no creo que haya disfrutado esas miradas que todos le lanzaban. El debe haberse sentido incómodo con todos los ojos encima de el, y me pregunté, por un momento, si a el le gustaba Sam.

Eso podría haber sido peor! Imagina que el amor de tu vida, a quien le has estado finjiendo que lo odias durante varios años, te lo quitan de tu vida – para "Bailar con los Ángeles, como mi padre diria – antes de que le pudieras decir que lo amas! Sé que me sentiría algo triste y molesta si eso me ocurre a mi, especialmente si la gente me mira fijamente cuando yo lamentaba su muerte.

Cuando desperté en la siguiente mañana, me dije a mi misma, _Me pregunto si Sam estara ocupada el dia de hoy_. Me tarde un momento en procesar las malas noticias de ayer, y cuando finalmente lo recordé me dejé soltar un buen llanto. Sólo duró un momentito, pero una vez que el supuestamente interminable llanto terminó salí de la cama y decidí que mi vestuario sería algo que le gustara a Sam. Estan en lo correcto: mi ropa de chica mala, todo de negro desde la chaqueta de cuero hasta las botas de combate que compré ayer en honor de Sam. Alguien a quien nunca voy a olvidar.

Dejenme aclararles algo aquí,antes de continuar: estaba molesta. Cualquiera podria decir que Wendy, la compañera de crimen de Sam, lo estaría. A pesar de eso, tuve que pertenecer feliz y burbujeante, como si nada hubiera pasado. Si hay una cosa que me puso en el camino a mi actitud alegre en la escuela, todos me recordarian como Wendy: la terrible chica que era pesimista y deprimente, siempre encerrada. Las reputaciones en la escuela son dificiles de conseguir, pero aun mas dificiles de conservar.

Antes de que pudiera continuar pensando, recibí un mensaje. Saqué mi PeraPhone de mi bolsillo. El Mensaje era de Carly.

**Pds venir a ls Licuads Locs? Freddie y yo qeremos hablar cntigo.**

**~icarlyshay**

Me pregunté sobre que querian hablar conmigo. Curiosa, escribí rapidamente una respuesta:

**Que sucede?**

**-Wendy**

Supuse que Carly realmente quería que fuera a Los Licuados Locos, porque ella respondió lo más rápido posible. Solo dí tres pasos antes de volver a sacar mi celular de mi bolsillo.

**T lo dire ahi. Necesitams prguntarte algo. Ven ahora xfa.**

**~icarlyshay**

Bien, tengo una reunión con tres tercios de la banda de iCarly y aparentemente, tenia que estar ahi lo más rápido posible. Oh, diablos. Esperaba que no estuvieran molestos conmigo. _Enserio, Wendy? _Me dije a mi misma _Por qué ellos estarían molestos contigo? Tu no hiciste nada. Solo relajate y cálmate._

Por alguna razón, hablar conmigo misma me tranquiliza.

**Carly POV**

**Ok, iré.**

**-Wendy**

Excelente, Wendy venia a los Licuados Locos. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Sin embargo, cuando le dije al adolescente sentado a un lado de mi, no mostró interés alguno. Miré un poco hacia arriba y luego a Freddie, quien estaba mirando su licuado disgustado, como si le trajera malos o tristes recuerdos. Exasperada, (el ha estado así durante bastante tiempo, ok?) troné mis dedos y exclamé furiosa, "Freddie!"

"Carly!" El imitó mi tono de voz mientras removía la tapa de su licuado para batir un poco el licuado con su pajilla.

"Si no vas a tomar tu licuado, por qué lo pediste?" Le pregunté irritada por su comportamiento huraño. El actuó peor que ese tal Ethan Sullen cuando vió a Stella Swain por primera vez en esa película de vampiros. Realmente lo odié, pero supuse que de algun manera era mi culpa porque yo causé la muerte de Sam. Cada vez que digo esas palabras juntas, me dan muchas ganas de llorar, pero tenía que forzarme a sostener esas lágrimas.

"Me sentí así por un momento" El espetó su respuesta, hablando sobre su licuado. "La gente cambia su manera de ser, Carly"

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Eso me había pasado a mi últimamente, y me hizo sentir mal. Odié ese silencio, pues no había como evitarlo si no había nada bueno de que hablar, al menos que quisiera recorar esos momentos de _ese día._

Tomé un trago de mi licuado y miré hacia la puerta, esperando a Wendy. _Vamos Wendy, ven __**pronto. **_

Para ser honesta, cuando Wendy entró a Los Licuados Locos y caminó hacia nosotros, no la reconocí. Ella estaba usando sus antiguas prendas de chica mala, las que tuvo que olvidar cuando se convirtió la Reina del Chisme de Ridgeway. Estaba usando sus jeans negros y botas de combate, lo cual era nuevo, me dejó con la boca abierta. Por qué estaba Wendy usando la ropa que no usaba hace mucho tiempo?

Entonces entendí. _Lo estaba haciendo por Sam. _Por supuesto. Casi todos estaban haciendo algo por ella. Wendy volvió a usar su look rebelde, Gibby le pedía a todos que le hicieran calzón chino, Freddie le hacia calzón chino a Gibby, Spencer decía que hoy era el Dia del Jamón… todos estaban haciendo algo, pero yo no. No tenía idea de por qué. Creí que Sam estaría feliz si yo era yo misma y no cambiaría, porque si yo hubiera cambiado ya no sería en realidad la mejor amiga de Sam. Sería alguien más.

"Hola, chicos" Dijo Wendy tratando de sonar animada. Sin embargo, en su rostro se notaba que estaba deprimida por los hechos recientes. Freddie finalmente dejó de mirar su licuado para sonreir ligeramente, aun viendose molesto. Wendy tomó un asiento y preguntó "Qué querian decirme?"

"Preguntale a Carly", dijo Freddie "Ella tuvo una idea y no se molestó en decirmela"

"Injusto!" Grité "Tu _sabes _que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Para _todos." _Añadí después de una pausa momentanea.

"Bueno, entonces que es?" Preguntó Wendy casi gritando. "Se supone que tengo que ir a la casa de Shannon hoy, y después iré al apartamento de Fiona Duncan para una pijamada"

"Tu eres amiga de Faye?" Preguntó Freddie al mismo tiempo que yo dije "Bueno, yo tengo una idea"

"Claro que lo soy," Le dijo Wendy a Freddie "Ella no es tan mala como tu crees" Hablandome a mí, ella preguntó "Cual es la idea?"

"Sé que es algo egoista para mí estar en iCarly más que, tu sabes, Sam. Pero estaba pensando que talvez tu, bueno…" Dejé que mi voz se desvaneciera un poco. Si Wendy seguía siendo Wendy, ella entendería lo que quería decir.

Sip: Quería que ella estuviera en iCarly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora es hora de responder algunos reviews :D<strong>

**Feiberina: Solo Freddie fue por el licuado. Y se fueron porque ya no tenia nada que hacer en el hospital (Pues ya murió!). **

JennMcFanSamy: **Yo tambien quize encontrar una historia así hasta que encontré esta. Le pedi a la autora el permiso para traducirla. Aunque tardó demasiado en responder, me dió el permiso :).**

**DIIANA: Si la historia te hizo llorar, es porque la autora (y yo, por la traducirla al español) hicimos nuestro trabajo :D **

**Kiara Andry-Benson : Muchisimas gracias por ponerla en favoritos.**

**SeddieLove2 : Jeje, ya tienes más aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, en el siguiente capitulo estará… si! Adivinaste! SAM!<strong>

**Deberia poner algo de CIBBY en la historia?**

**Un UNICO favor, respondan la pregunta y dejenme un review :) **


	3. A la oficina del director

**Hola gente! El capitulo 3 está aquí. Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Recuerden felicitar tambien a Amanda Robin Joyce por tener la idea de tan maravilloso fic (Y dejarme traducirlo, jeje)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie POV<strong>_

Entonces, Sam ya había sido reemplazada. Wendy dijo que lo haría, pero no se veía muy feliz por hacerlo. Casi le sonreía. Casi le decía: _'Sé como te sientes, Wendy. No será lo mismo'_

Por su puesto, no se lo dije.

No sé exactamente por qué, pero desde que Sam se fue me siento algo triste como si ya no tuviera razones para vivir. Nadie puso hablarme o hacerme sentir mejor, así que se rindieron. En realidad – Y me pareció algo injusto – Carly me dijo ayer: "Freddie, si no logras animarte vas a tener una vida solitaria y triste. Solo superalo! Sam se ha ido y nada puede cambiar eso ya"

Me pareció extraño escuchar eso de la mejor amiga de Sam Puckett.

Era Lunes. Abrí mi casillero triste,observaba todos mis libros. Carly caminó hacia mí y sonrió. "Hola, Freddie"Dijo dulcemente. Casi la perdonaba por sonreirme de esa manera, pero recordé lo que había dicho y hecho. Al decir todo eso, ella me ponía todos los nervios de punta, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si Sam nunca hubiera existido. En mi opinion, era disgustante.

"Carlotta Shay, Fredward Benson, Orenthal Gibson y Wendy Myers, a la oficina del director Franklin" Una chica anunció por el altavoz.

"Me pregunto para qué nos requieren" Dijo Carly, cuando Wendy y Gibby venían detrás de ella.

"Tal vez porque ganamos un premio!"Dijo Wendy muy animada.

"Si, realmente lo dudo" Respondió Gibby desanimado. "Creo que es porque… ustedes _saben_…"

Los cuatro guardamos supuesto que era eso por lo que nos llamaban. El Director Franklin quería darnos condolensias, porque nosotros eramos más cercanos a Sam que cualquier otra persona en este mundo. Sin nosotros, posiblemente Sam estuviera en prisión… aunque eso es mejor que en el lugar en el que está ahora. Al menos ella seguiria estando _viva _en prisión.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la oficina del Director, con la gente mirandonos. Wendy tocó la puerta y escuchamos que nos gritaban "Entren!". Cuando los cuatro entramos, ví al Director Franklin organizando su escritoriom viendose un poco simpático y… triste.

"Buenos días,"Nos saludó "Tomen asiento"

Usualmente, hay un solo asiento en la oficina, pero supuse que realmente quería hablar con nosotros, porque había cuatro sillas. Nos sentamos mirandolo fijamente, intentanto adivinar lo que nos iba a decir. Ya sabiamos el tema, pero no sabíamos cómo lo iba a decir. Wendy se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la última, con Gibby a su izquierda, Gibby a mi izquierda y Carly en la última silla. El director Franklin nos dió una mirada extraña, como si se hubiera preparado para su 'discurso' pero inmediatamente lo olvidó.

"Director Franklin?" Habló Carly "'Está bien? Se ve aturtido"

Miré a Carly cuidadosamente cuando ella agitó su mano en frente de la cara del director. El volvió a la realidad, y dijo, "Oh, si. Sobre Sam…" Y el hizo una pausa de nuevo, mirando hacia el piso.

Nos miramos. El director Franklin se veía mas perdido que cualquiera de nosotros y verlo, tan _vacío_, me puso triste. La noticia volvió a fluir y por eso el director Franklin estaba tan desanimado: _Sam Puckett cayó del andamio de limpieza, Freddie Benson, ella… ella se ha ido. _Ahí. Eso lo hizo.

Los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro y ninguno se daba cuenta de que Fredward Benson, el productor técnico de iCarly y el peor enemigo de Sam, se encontraba llorando contra la pared. Todos se fueron a clases; ninguno quería ganarse una detención. Recordé lo diferente que era Sam a ellos; nunca tenía miedo de meterse en problemas, y de por alguna razón jamás fue expulsada.

_Freddie, sabes lo que debiste hacer? _Me preguntó una voz dentro de mi cabeza, cuando el primer timbre terminó. _Debiste decirle la verdad. Lo que haz escondido por varios años…_

Sonó el segundo timbre. Cuando me aseguré de que el pasillo estaba vacío grité "Que he estado escondiendo?"

_Eres un chico raro, Benson, _ Se burló la voz. Sonaba como alguien que conocía, pero no pude concentrarme en quien era. _No sabes lo que has estado escondiendo; y eso que eres tú el que lo ha estado escondiendo._

"Quién eres?"Grité

_Eso no importa en este momento _Respondió la voz. Si tan solo pudiera saber quien es! _Por qué no se lo dijiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?_

"Decirle qué a quien?" Dije furioso; "Respondeme!" Demandé, apunto de enloquecer por completo. Pero la voz no me respondió. Yo sabía, yo sabía el por qué. Quería que me pusiera a investigar. Y cuando recibí una respuesta un segundo después… _wow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly POV<strong>_

"Soy una idiota" Anuncié, poniendo mis manos al aire. "Soy una egoista, buena para nada e idiota. Estoy actuando como si Sam jamás hubiera existido y pesando de iCarly como si nada hubiera sucedido. Cuando Freddie lloraba yo… yo solo lo miraba como si fuera un raro! Y ayer le dije que si no se animaba iba a tener una vida triste y solitaria. Le dije que debía superarlo, que Sam se habia ido y ya no habia nada que hacer al respecto. Soy una adolescente estúpida, y todos estan haciendo algo por Sam pero yo no estoy haciendo nada! Wendy se viste de nuevo como una chica mala, Gibby deja que la gente le haga calzón chino, Freddie le hace calzón chino a Gibby ocacionalmente, y Spencer creó el Dia del Jamón! Y no me preguntes que es el dia del jamón ni cuando es, porque no lo sé! Ahora Freddie se fue, tal vez esté llorando y yo… yo soy un coprolito! **(N/T Caca fosilizada) **

El director Franklin nos dijo que podiamos irnos, y yo estaba haciendo justamente eso.

"Qué es un coprolito?" Preguntó Gibby, por alguna razón Wendy se giró hacia el y lo abofeteó diciendo "Tu eres un coprolito"

"Oh, entonces Carly es igual a mi? Genial!" Gibby sonrió y elevó sus brazos animado. Ese chico es muy despistado.

"Por qué no buscamos a Freddie?" Preguntó Wendy. "Es decir, el ha estado muy triste los últimos dias, dudo que se haya ido a la clase de ciencias de la señorita Briggs y…"

"Qué no la maestra Briggs da matemáticas?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Creí que ella era la maestra de Inglés" Agregó Gibby.

"No importa!"Gritó Wendy desesperada "El punto es que debemos encontrar a Freddie"

Todos aceptamos y fuimos al pasillo. Efectivamente, Freddie estaba cerca, viendose profundamente preocupado. Gibby y yo lo ayudamos a levantarse, y nos dimos que no solo seguía triste por las recientes noticias sobre Sam, tambien se veia… confundido.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Wendy.

"Yo… no lo sé."Susurró Freddie, bastante aturtido por lo que sea que le haya ocurrido los últimos cinco minutos. Definitivamente, no estaba actuando como acostumbra.

"Que sucedió, _Fredraro_?" Preguntó Wendy, un momento… solo Sam llama así a Freddie. Eso me hizo sentir horrible. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo: lo hacía en memoria de Sam. Por qué yo no podía encontrar algo para hacer en honor de Sam? Ella fue mi mejor amiga, despues de todo. Yo no hacia nada excepto…

"AAH!"

El grito me sacó de mis pensamientos y Freddie me dió una mirada extraña. _Qué demonios…?_


	4. iSam

**yHola! En el juego que me tiene traumada tengo que llegar a nivel 90 para continuar, pero estoy en 85 y es mucha experiencia la que debo juntar. Que tiene que ver esto con el fic? Que voy a escribir mas seguido hasta que llegue a nivel 90, ok? Bueno, aqui tienen el capitulo de la historia originalmente llama iBecome a ghost de Amanda Robin Joyce… y siganme alimentando con sus reviews!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio, tampoco esta historia.**

_**Freddie POV**_

Debo estar loco, porque por una fracción de segundo, se sintió como si Sam estuviera ahí. Ella apareció a mi lado y me saludó pero por supuesto, antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella simplemente desapareció, haciendome gritar. Una vez mas me ví como un demente cuando todos me miraron como aquella vez en el hospital. Ahora todos me estaban mirando así… excepto por una adolescente.

Wendy se sentó a un lado de mí, lo que me sorprendió un poco. "Que ocurrió?"Preguntó ella, como si momentos antes yo no hubiera gritado como un loco en el pasillo.

"Yo… yo pensé…" Pero no pude ser mas fuerte. Me ecorvé frente a los casilleros, preguntándome por que nadie me gritaba… o a Carly, Gibby o Wendy.

"Nosotros nos iremos…" Dijo Carly agarrando la muñeca de Gibby y corriendo.

"Sam?"Susurró Wendy cuando Carly y Gibby desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

"Creo" Respondí "Me sentí como…"

"Ella estaba ahí?" Preguntó Wendy como si ya hubiera tenido una experiencia parecida. "Hace dos años, me ocurrió algo bastante parecido, con mi mejor amiga Lorraine McBrass. Recuerdas esa chica con el cabello alborotado y ojos gigantes?"

"Ojos de Bicho McBrass?" Dije. "Ella era tu mejor amiga?"

"Si, y Carly también," Dijo Wendy "Hasta que Sam llegó. Después McBrass se molestó y comenzó a decirme que ellas eran unas idiotas sin vidas sociales y eran increíblemente tontas, tan tontas que no sabían contar hasta cuatro, y esa fue la única ves que lo dijo…"

"_Wendy_" Grité… susurrando?

"Lo siento."Dijo. "Lorraine era mi mejor amiga, y un día tuvo un accidente de carro. Ella casi sobrevivía pero…" Wendy hizo una pausa y me miró "Presiento que ya sabes lo que voy a decir. La extraño, y demasiado."

"Supongo que ambos estamos en los vertederos" Dije desanimado

"Sí, lo estamos"

Cuando miré a Wendy, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonreírle. Pero cuando ví la tristeza en sus ojos, la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro por completo. Wendy sostenía muchas emociones en su interior, pero ninguna de esas emociones eran divertidas.

_**Sam POV**_

Fredraro Benson? Sí, lo conozco. El es el productor técnico de _iCarly _… o lo era … Nunca le pregunté sobre que era de iCarly actualmente. Por supuesto, estuve en su cabeza (literalmente) pero supongo que no leí su mente como esperaba, así que tuve que preguntarle qué pensaba. Por alguna extraña razón, quize saber que había sobre mí en su mente. Por qué? No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero honestamente no lo sé. En serio, a lo que me refiero es que no sé bien por qué quería saber si pensaba en mí, y en qué pensaba. Al principio creí que era porque estaba muerta y todo eso, y desde que morí quise saber si estaba triste, pero después pensé, "Me pregunto si a Fredraro le gusto" Loco, lo sé.

Y después lo ví. Estaba flotando en la parte trasera de su cabeza, uno de sus pensamientos. Creí que se habían mezclado varios de sus pegamentos, porque leí algo como **Extraño a Sam… porque después de que ella-**

_Grito._

Dejé su cuerpo y aparecí a un lado de el en el pasilo. No tenía planeado que el me viera. Solamente debí aparecer y desaparecer instantáneamente, pero el me vió aterrorizado y dejó salir un grito. _Tocino, debo controlar mi visibilidad._

Pero por ahora, tengo que hacer algo más importante. Caminé por toda la escuela y terminé en el pasillo mas cercano a la entrada/salida a la escuela. Me dirigí a la entrada/salida del aula del señor Howard, porque quize escuchar como le gritaba a los niños. Pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo. El parecía… triste, como todos en el aula.

En el pasillo hacia la entrada/salida principal (por ahora, solamente "entrada"), y ví algo que casi me hacía gritar. Wendy tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Freddie, y el estaba descansando en su cabello. _Que frega…? _Pensé molesta. Viendolos juntos, como una pareja….

Entonces grité lo más fuerte que pude, más fuerte que el grito de Freddie. Supe que gritar fue un grave error. Quieres saber por qué? Freddie y Wendy, asustados por el ruido, giraron sus cabezas hacia donde provenía el ruido. Y otro grito…

Esta ves fue de Wendy. "S-S-Sam?"

"Hola Wendy, cómo estás?


	5. Confundida

**Muy bien, conejitos, el 5to capítulo está aquí. Disfrutenlo :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly POV<strong>_

Gibby y yo escuchamos un grito tipo Wendy desde donde estábamos. La maestra Briggs también (que por cierto ella enseña Español, así que Gibby jamás tuvo la razón) y espetó, "Quién fue el que gritó?"

Sin embargo, Gibby y yo ya estábamos corriendo por el pasillo principal. Wendy y Freddie estaban aturdidos y parecían estar congelados. Volteé a ver a Gibby, se veía igual de confudido que yo.

"Se encuentran bien?" Pregunté, caminando hacia ellos y sentándome a un lado de los casilleros. Sabía que la Srta. Briggs no iba a salir del aula, ni nadie más; los profesores de Ridgeway no nos ponen mucha atención, y los otros alumnos no querrían arriesgarse a ganarse una detención.

"S-Sam? Qué estás haciendo a-aquí? "Tartamudeó Wendy

_De qué está hablando? _Pensé. _Esto fue lo que la gente ve cuando su amigo más cercano muere? Lo ven como un fantasma? _Eso prácticamente me apuñaló repentinamente, era algo que yo no quería escuchar. Sam era _mi _amiga más cercana, no la de _ella_. Me puse muy nerviosa. Esto significaba que Wendy era mejor amiga para Sam que yo? _Carly, deja de __**pensar **__si vas a pensar en cosas como esas…_

Después de una pausa momentánea, Wendy miró a Freddie, y pude ver algo de dolor y emoción en sus ojos. "Freddie, esto es real?"

"Yo… okay, sí." Freddie se encongió de hombros y preguntó "Por qué preguntas?"

"Yo… es que… Nosotros hemos estado…" Wendy se detuvo. "Olvídalo, supongo que no importa de todas maneras"

_Qué sucede? _ Giré un poco mi cabeza para ver a Gibby, pero el se encongió como si dijera: "No me preguntes, sólo soy el chico raro que se quita la camisa y que le gustan los bikinis"

Aveces considero suertudo a Gibby, puede salir de cualquier problema con la simple excusa de que sólo es "El chico raro que se quita la camisa". Estaría bien para mí hacerlo algún dia.

De repente, algo ocurrió que me dejó congelada desde la cabeza hasta mis pies. Fue una especie de Flash (Aunque creo que esa parte sólo la imaginé) y luego _Sam_ apareció. Sam! Justo en frente de nosotros. Sentí las ganas de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba…

Pero no pude. Mi boca se abrió automáticamente, mis ojos se abrieron en estado de _shock _y miraron a… ésta _fantasma _en frente de mí. No pude comprender lo que sucedia y tampoco girar mi cabeza para ver cual fue la reacción de Gibby.

"Carly, Gibby, si pueden verme… asientan con la cabeza y… no griten" Ordenó Sam. Asentí sin decir ni una sola palabra y supongo que Gibby lo hizo también, pues Sam dijo "Bien. Ahora debo decirles algo muy importante, especialmente a ti, Carls. Lo que sucede es que-"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ella simplemente desapareció. Fue como un pequeño _poof._

_Qué quería decirme? _


End file.
